escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
CCU presidential election, 2019
Tyron Ferrer | before_party = Independent | after_election = | after_party = }} The CCU presidential election of 2019 will be the first quadrennial presidential election, set to be held in 2019. This follows President Elayne Harpaz's one-year term from 2010 to 2011 during the Union founding, as well as Tyron Ferrer's six-year term from 2012 to 2018. After Ferrer announced his exit from the Union, a crisis-mode had been activated, which led to a CCU blackout. However, CCU later confirmed that a new President would be found, followed by the announcement of the first ever election, in November 2018. Only nationals from the 59 member countries were permitted to enter, to serve a four-year term. Candidates For the People Party * Elden Dunham, British television executive for (2014–), For the People Party Nominee * Mia Haskins, Irish television entertainment executive for (2011–) * Felisha Nadeau, French former Vice President of entertainment at (2013–17) The For the People Party primaries was held on 10 January 2018, with three candidates from France, Ireland and United Kingdom vying to become the nominee for the Party. Dunham was endorsed by previous President Ferrer, making him a frontrunner. A nominee was required to win at least 50.0% votes in order to secure the party nomination. Frontrunner Dunham received 49.6% of votes, thanks to extensive campaigning from Haskins, as well as noteworthy write-in candidate Galloway. With no candidate having received 50% votes, Haskins stated that she would not concede. Nadeau announced her concession later that day, wishing her luck to the other opponents. A run-off was therefore confirmed to be held between Dunham and Haskins, to secure the nomination. Dunham narrowly won the run-off by a 4.8% gap, enough to be projected as the winner. Despite this, Dunham had a 28.1% vote increase compared to Haskins' 60.6%, a result of continued excessive campaigning. Overall, the run-off had a 21.3% turnout increase compared to the original primary. Haskins conceded the election on 17 January, stating that "This journey has been great, and it's been an honor to represent Ireland, RTÉ, change, in this election. A win is not just an in-paper win, but also a self honor and happiness. I therefore announce my concession to Dunham, whom I endorse as the best potential candidate as the new CCU President." Union Party * Evalyn Staples, Dutch Head of Entertainment executive for (2012–), Union Party nominee * Gaston Angel, German television executive for (2015–) The Union Party primary election was held on 17 January, in which Staples received 55.1% votes, 5.1% above the threshold to become the nominee. Angel therefore conceded, wishing his luck to Staples as the Union Party nominee. As only two candidates were announced as candidates, the election saw more momentum for Write-in candidates. Independent * Elois Dang, Swedish television executive producer, Independent nominee * Rosalyn Whitley, Maltese television producer Although Independents were part of no Party, a primary was necessary to be held between the Party-less candidates, to avoid voting discrepancy for the main election. Dang won with a percentage higher than any other primaries, which was followed by Whitley's and Mercado's concessions. It marks the first time in any primaries for a Write-in candidate to surpass an officially written candidate.